User blog:Jabainlover88/Book2
I woke up and my body was on a couch. The couch was a brown Victorian Single-End Show-Frame Sofa. In front of me was a black desk with a computer. There were various orange files on the desk and behind the desk a black swivel chair. Behind the chair stood a window with black arched drapes. Between, the desk and couch was a glass coffee table. On the wall across from the desk was a security video. Where you could see current activates in different rooms. Looking through I didn’t see anything unusual. The screen mainly showed a laboratory, hallway, and the outside entrances. Nothing, which could explain my previous kidnap. The door flew open and standing there was a tall woman. She had a rosy pale square type face and wide pink lips. Her hair was blonde with light brown highlights that started at her roots. The long hair goes up to her neck and shows her high cheekbones. You could tell she was about forty years old. On her body she was wearing a black pant suit with red high heels. She walked across the room and sat on the desk. She looked at me like she was observing me. I stood up from the couch. Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn’t wearing my gray denim jacket anymore. The one I was pretty sure I was wearing when I got kidnapped. Now my arms were showing and I felt uncomfortable. “Where am I,” I asked. “You’re in my office and that’s all that matters,” she replied. Great, so this was my kidnapper. She didn’t seem threating, but she seemed stern. I don’t know the first thing about kidnapping, but hypothetically shouldn’t I be tied up or something. “My name is Jenifer Leyva and you’ll address me as Dr. Leyva. Understand,” she commanded. “Where the hell am I and what do you want with me,” I barked. “You really don’t understand don’t you? Jacob never told you anything,” Dr. Leyva questioned. I froze when she said my uncle’s name. How did she know him? It wasn’t a common thing. Not every day you say “Hey just kidnapped you, now I happen to know who your uncle is.” “No, I don’t know,” I snapped. Dr. Leyva took a breath and gulped. She seemed annoyed and at the same time frustrated. “Does the name Josef Mengele sound familiar to you?” Dr. Leyva asked “Yeah, he was a doctor who experimented on Jewish people at concentration camps. He was like one of Hitler’s workers.” “What if I told you that Hitler ordered a simulation to help improve the Aryan race,” She stated. “ I would say you’re probably lying. Wouldn’t that be publicly recorded or something,” I questioned. “It is and what I’m telling you is important. This simulation was made to improve the “Aryan race” at the time. Hitler personally asked Dr. Mengele to make certain experiments, “Dr. Leyva said. Dr. Leyva took on of the many files off her desk. She handed it to me and I took it from her. Immediately, I started reading through the file and saw records of experiments. The rest was a blur and notes of side effects about the simulation. I don’t know, but it scared me what she was telling me. Personally, I shouldn’t even believe her knowing what she did to me. “What does this have to do with my Uncle,” I barked. She looked up at me and for a second our eyes locked. “Your Uncle was part of a private research group that studied this simulation. After, World War Two some of Dr. Mengele notes were found. At the time the notes were observed and studied. You have to understand they were curious. They just came out of a war and there were all these tragic deaths, “Dr. Leyva stated. She gulped and looked back at the window for some time. “Well, the group learned that the simulation main purpose was to help the brain. It was to improve it capacity to learn and strength. It would never worked on the Jews so they thought it was useless. They were awful side effects such as memory loss, body weakening, heart failure and others I refuse to mention.” She said “How you know all this, “I muttered. “I was part of the research group.” I looked at her, but she refused to look at me. It seemed she was ashamed and I didn’t understand why. “Well, it was one of the reason President Nixon did resign,” she mentioned “Wow, really are you serious,” I said shocked. “So you understand the importance of what I’m saying.” Dr. Leyva pointed out. “Why is this so bad and what does this have to do with me.” I asked “Well, the research group went against the President’s wishes and didn’t end the project. They later learned there was another use for the simulation,” Dr. Leyva replied. “Well what was it?” “War.” “Wait, what does that mean,” I said confused. “The simulation could help improve strength and the group thought they could use it for the army. Imagine a super powered army with invincible strength.” “Well, what happened then?” “They wanted to test the experiment of course. To see if it could work and they did try. There were the side effects that I mentioned and there was a reason it didn’t work on the Jews.” “Why didn’t it work on them?” “Blood.” “Wait, can you please stop giving one word answers it’s quite confusing,” I stated. “We didn’t know why it didn’t work, but our conclusion was blood. It never worked on anybody we tested. Till one day we gave up and destroyed the project. Or that was what we thought happened,” Dr. Leyva admitted. “Wait, do you mean my Uncle stole an official government simulation. That’s supposed to be dead,” I blurted. Great, now things just fell into line. Things were making sense and my Uncle turned out to be a criminal. I was doing my best not to jump to conclusions. There was still hope that it could have been a misunderstanding. It now made sense why she kidnapped me. She was looking for my uncle, but got me instead. “That’s not where it ends. You see your Uncle had an idea the simulation would be more effective on children. The government refused the idea and the risks of exposing them to it. And your Uncle seemed to not of listened, “she said. Then again our eyes locked with each other’s. Now, I had an idea why she really wanted me here. But, it couldn’t be possible, my uncle wouldn’t. “My uncle would never have experimented on me. He loves me and you’re just lying to me. There’s no simulation and this all not real,” I screamed. “Willow, please listen. I know you’re upset, but think is there anything unusual about you,” She emphasized. Then I thought to my aptitude for book quotes. The quizzes Uncle Jacob gave me on them and my photographic memory. How I could notice little details people didn’t bother to notice. It all made sense I was some weird freak and my whole relationship with Uncle Jacob was a lie. I thought back to the last conversation with him and how he was begging me to eat my food. He probably added chemicals to my food when Eva wasn’t looking. The only person I trusted in the world didn’t love me and used me. I feel to the ground and started to cry. Dr. Leyva came near me and hugged me. Usually I would have pushed her away, but I was too sad. I let her hold me and I cried like a baby. She finally let me go from her embrace and walked to her desk. Dr. Leyva opened a drawer and was holding an orange tissue box. She threw the box at me and I caught it. I started to blow my nose and left the tissue on the coffee table. Slowly, Dr. Leyva walked away from the desk and came toward me. I finally got off the floor and we bot sat on the couch. “How much does it hurt,” she asked. It was an odd question and most people usually asked if you were okay. “What,” I answered. “I prefer to ask how much it hurts than if you’re okay. For instance, if you just been hit and have a black eye. I think we already know you’re not okay,” Dr. Leyva answered. I laughed. That was the first time I ever heard that before. For some weird reason I liked talking to her. It was like having a mother-daughter talk. We have already went through the crying and fighting part already. Dr. Leyva got up from her seat and went near the door. “Where are you going,” I asked. She gestured me to come forward and I did. “Were going to meet the Lab Rats,” she replied. Category:Blog posts